The legendary Sprites
by vanimirth
Summary: It is about the 10 sprites with different kinds of powers and at the end Winry will have the power to control them and with the help of Edwards Alchemy both of them could defeat the most powerful monster. Please read and leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1: The Missing Sprite

The Legendary Sprites

Episode 1:

The Nature Sprite

One day, two boys named Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric are traveling to find the legendary sprites. These legendary sprites were very hard to find or simply rare. After many days of traveling in the scorching desert, they finally arrived in a civilized city. They ate at the first restaurant they see. After eating, they went to an inn and stayed there the rest of the day. In the middle of the night, Alphonse woke up and then he saw a green sprite. He immediately remembered what his brother told him about sprites. That sprite is a filir. A filir is a sprite that has the power of nature and to cure many kinds of ailments. So he captured the sprite and then locked it in a jar.

"What is your name little sprite?", Alphonse asked

"Hey! Let me outta here you bastard!.", the sprite said

"Please don't shout at me and don't call me a bastard. I'm just asking your name. Is it bad?", Alphonse asked

"Yes, it is bad. Why? It is because… It is because if I tell you my name I would be killed when I return to my village.", the sprite said

"Oh please don't lie to me I know a little about your kind already.", Alphonse said

Edward woke up.

"What is the shouting all about. Someone is trying to sleep here.", Edward said

"I better keep you and then get back to sleep.", Alphonse said

The next day Alphonse told his brother that he found a filir last night.

"Are you joking Al? You know that it is a one in a million or even a billion chance to get a filir.", Edward said

"No, I'm not joking brother. I really found one last night. Want me to show you?", Alphonse said

"Okay.", Edward said while scratching his head with his bare hands.

They went to the room and then Alphonse brought out the jar.

"Where is it Al? Where is the filir your talking about?" Edward asked in a disrespectful manner.

"But… But… But it was just here last night brother." Alphonse answered with his half shaking body.

"Did you lock the jar last night?"

"Yeah brother I'm sure I locked it."

"Then if you locked it how could it escape?"

"Maybe it can use alchemy."

"Maybe not just alchemy but also magic."

While they are in the room talking. The filir was flying away.

"Whew. I managed to escaped by myself. Thanks to my smart thinking" the sprite congratulated herself while glancing at the two boys who were still dumbfounded.

_How did the sprite escape? You will know it on the next episode of Fullmetal Alchemist._

Author's Note

Thanks for reading my story, its my first time so please, no criticism or flames okay? Please? Thanks, and if you have time, please leave your review, its okay if you don't but I'll really appreciate it if you do.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle

Author's Note

Thanks for reading my story, it's my first time so please, no criticism or flames okay? Please? Thanks, and if you have time, please leave your review, its okay if you don't but I'll really appreciate it if you do.

Episode 2:

The Battle

The Filir escaped through the power she used called Bio. Bio is a power of nature. It is like a poisonous substance coming out of the plants and it can melt almost everything in front of it.

"Brother, I want to look for the filir I caught last night." Alphonse said in a sad voice

"Well, if you like let's go find it later because we haven't eaten our breakfast yet."

"But Brother I want to look for it now because if we'll look for it later. It'll be much harder to find."

"Yes! I can go back to my village already." The filir said in very happy tone

The village of the nature sprites is called Egandria. It is village where you will find the rarest plants in the whole world. That is why these villages are seldom seen by humans because the sprites living here use their power to let their villages be invisible to human beings. The power they used to let their villages to be invisible is called Inforter Mantum.

The filir traveled for a very long time and finally reached her village the Egandria.

Once she reached her village she immediately went to see her friends, parents and the elder of the village and told them what happened to her the other day.

"Really I'm not joking I was captured by the humans but because of my smart thinking and the powers you all thought me I managed to escaped." The filir said to her friends in a very proud manner

"What were you doing outside of the village last night? You know it is very dangerous if you pass the spell grounds." The elder said in a very angry manner

"Elder, I'm very sorry I will never do it again."

"But…"

"No buts. Go to my house tomorrow because you must be punished for your wrong doings."

"Okay fine whatever."

"What did you say?"

"Elder, I'm sorry."

The next was her punishment day. So she tried to escape from the elder.

"Okay so how should I do this? It is hard to escape because he put a stronger protection so that we sprites can't step out of this village anymore. But I could use my powers to destroy the block." The filir said while

So the filir went out early in the morning so that nobody would see what she will do and when she reached the place where the protection was she start using her magic.

"Mystic Petals! Leaf Blade! Bio! Nature Blast!" the filir said in a very loud voice

There was a loud bang. So the villagers and the elder were woken up.

"What is that racking all about! We're trying to sleep here!" the villagers said

When the elder heard the loud noise he immediately went outside and see what is happening.

"What are you doing so early this morning?" the elder said in a cold voice

"Uhm…. Nothing." the filir replied in a shock

"Really? Are you using your magic and trying to escape?"

"NO! I'm not."

"Then why are you shouting."

The elder look around the place and saw a tiny crack at the barrier.

"You liar! You were trying to escape all this time!" The elder said in very angry manner

"You must be punished now."

"Natural Snare!"

The trees' roots starts to grow then in a few seconds she was wrapped by it.

"Ouch! That hurts." the filir said

"Hey! Don't try me oldie"

"Really what can you do you are just a student in the academy."

"Fortrum!"

The roots of the trees are broken so she went in front of the elder and said.

"I'm just a student but in break time I always go to libraries and buy books so you can't easily punish me."

"Flower Whip!"

The elder was bind by the vines of the flowers.


	3. Chapter 3: The Identical Twins

Author's Note

I hope you put more reviews on my stories and please read them. Thanks to all the people who gave me ideas to make up this whole story.

Episode 3:

The Identical Twins

While fighting a very long battle at last they both got tired because they are going to destroy the whole kingdom into pieces if they don't stop fighting.

"You're lucky I am tired already or else you're toast!" the filir said

"Ohhh… you're also lucky because I can't be toast by your powers so easily." The elder said

While they were talking I weird sprite accidentally showed up but she was lucky because the villagers were not looking at her. But if they were looking at her maybe they will think of her as a thief or something else because she wears a long coat or robe.

"Hey! Is something out there because I think I saw something move a while ago." one of the villagers said

"let's go check it out maybe there is a thief." The other villager said

While the two villagers slowly sneaked out of the crowd, they went from house to house to check. But one of the villagers noticed them and then he slowly to get suspicious so he slowly followed them.

"What the heck are they doing sooner or later they will let all the villagers get suspicious." The villager thinking in his mind while his eyebrows joint together

While the other villager was following them he slowly and softly said magical words coming from his mouth and all of a sudden a cloud of smoke appeared he disappeared. The two other villagers went from house to house and then one of them shouted

"At last we found the mysterious sprite that roamed the village a while ago." The villager said

"Why the heck did you shout moron!" the other villager said with his looking directly at the other villager's eyes

While at the inn where Edward and Alphonse Elric stayed.

"Are you ready to go Al?" Edward said while packing his things to the bag

"Yeah brother." Alphonse said while sitting on the chair waiting for his brother to come out of his room

After few minutes had past Edward finally came out of his room.

"Okay Al, let us go find that sprite your talking about." Edward said

While traveling out at the scorching hot desert for a long time, they finally had to rest because it is already nighttime.

"Thank God! I can rest already." Alphonse said with a sigh

"Yeah it is good to have a rest after that long journey." Edward said while making a tent

"Hey! Brother what can we have for dinner. We haven't even eaten yet."

"Ohhh yeah I almost forgot to eat dinner thanks for reminding me Al"

"What are we going to eat? There is nothing we can eat out here on the desert."

"Let me see." Edward said while scratching his head

"Brother, didn't you pack anything in your backpack?"

"I don't know"

"Then I will just go check it out."

"Hey brother! I found something it is a ham and egg sandwich. Here have one." Alphonse said while throwing the sandwich to Edward

While at the Village of Egandria.

"Oh my gosh I forgot that were sneaking . Sorry" the villager said with his eyes wide open

All of the villagers looked at their direction and then the elder said

"Rasha, Sinistro and you too Chrono! What are you doing there!"

"We were just checking out something." Rasha and Sinistro said while facing the ground

"I was just checking out what they were doing." Chrono said while saying some magical words

All of a sudden he appeared again beside a tree.

"What are you checking out can I see it?"

The elder and the other villagers walked towards their direction.

"Hey! What is that thing covered in a black robe?" the elder said while looking at Rasha and Sinistro

"We don't know that is why were checking it out because Rasha here said he saw something move a while ago" Sinistro said

The elder walked toward it and pulled the robe.

"Oh my gosh! She looks like a clone of me!" the filir said with her eyes and mouth widely open

"Yeah she sure does look like you, Shintra." The elder said

Shintra went in the room and said to her with her eyes looking at the girl's eyes.

"Who are you anyway! How dare you copy me!"

"Yey! I saw my sister at last." The girl said with a happy smile on her face

"I don't have a twin right?"


End file.
